The Queen's Lover
by Rumpy Kamon
Summary: The queen had joined her dear old master at the back of his shop. At first he was surprised to see her back, willingly, with no other idea but fuck him. or What happened just before Zelena walked in Gold's backshop. (6x07)


The queen had joined her dear old master at the back of his shop. At first he was surprised to see her back, willingly, with no other idea but fuck him.

The Queen made her move down to Gold's shop as she smiled, imagining what could happen the next minutes. She appeared in the back shop where is was reading a spell book. He slowly turned and looked at her, surprised that she came back. Again. He didn't imagine that she really wanted him or even be with him. Usually it was just seduction games and tickling. But he quickly straightened and focused on the situation.

" So dearie... Is your plan going as you wish?"

"Even better. Today is a perfect day... Well almost."

He left the book he was reading on the table beside him.

"Do you know what would make this day the most perfect of all?"

"Tell me."

He said his voice low. She stepped closer and pressed her lips against his. After a brief surprise, he opened his mouth wilder and pulled her closer.

" I think I can manage to make this day the most perfect of all"

He told with a smirk. She laughed a bit and grabbed his hair before pulling his head for another more passionate kiss. Their tongue were fighting to know who would dominate and surprisingly, the evil Queen accepted to be dominated. He left her lips and started to draw a line of hot and wet kisses down her neck. She gasped under his touch. With the pick of his nose, he caressed gently her boobs and added a hand to tease her a bit more.

"Stop playing already and take me."

" Oh no dearie. I know you'll enjoy this even more if I give it to you later."

He twisted his tongue on her breast and came back to her mouth with gentler moves. He watched her burning desire in her eyes and separated her lips with his nose. In the same move he started to untie her corset. She caught his hand and dragged them to the couch nearby. She fell on it as Rumple started to kiss her again and he didn't hold himself. She never thought her old master could be such a good lover and she didn't regret her choice. Even if it was not love for both side, they cherished each others and they always had this sort of chemistry toward the other. He slowly left his hand climbing her leg while the other one maintained her thigh against him. She placed her legs on his hips and caressed his back. His hand landed on her boobs and toppled her on her back. With a hand he took off his tie and unhooked her corset with his teeth. She got more and more aroused as her master handled her. She closed her eyes and left him doing whatever he wanted of her. He opened her corset and discovered her bare stomach so perfectly drawn. He gently licked her navel as she took his head in her hands. Her muscles shrunk under his hot breath. With his hands, he pushed the different layers of her dress up her tights. They both choked their laughs as they knew exactly what was thinking the other. He grasped one boobs in his hands while playing with her clit, slowly kissing it. She was wet. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to contain her pleasure. Rumple hurried a bit and sucked a finger before introducing it into her. She moaned under his touch and she already let her fluid flowing outside her.

" No dearie, hold it a bit a more."

" Easy to say imp, you can't imagine how hard it is."

" You think so?"

He said licking her clit.

"We'll you can't imagine how hard I am."

And he was. His prick was so hard that it almost cracked his pant. The Evil Queen was not the only one excited by what was happening. He take out his finger quickly and she felt empty.

"What are you doing? Don't you dare stopping now!"

" Yeah what if I do?"

She frowned as he laughed but he just opened his shirt wilder and licked his palm before caressing her cunt with it. She gripped the couch under her hands to hold to something. He slowly penetrated her with two fingers and moved inside her making her moan with each little move even the most insignificant. He moved quicker as she gasped under his touch. He took out his cock with his free hand and separated her thighs a bit more. With his two fingers he spread her labias and penetrated her in one hard move. She arched her back, she had difficulty in getting back her breath while he moved in her and stood out very slowly. She began laughing slowly while her body bent under the weight of the pleasure. Rumple looked at her and plunged his face into her breast, kissed slowly her breasts while he moved his hips of a regular movement. She rolled up her legs around his hips to hang on to him better. He hesitated a few moments before raising and kissing her lips, making a way until her tongue. He recovered on the way more slowly still, suggesting them of numerous dirty lustful noises. He moans at times while his cock still hardened. Her, her did not hold any more and the muscles of her legs, her tendons, the slightest of her nerves tore. She bit her lower lip as to contain her pleasure but she could not, she felt leaving, the orgasm was going to demolish her body by a few seconds. He pressed against her clit with his pelvis and there she came, screaming with all her throat, and he trusted to the end of her inside, falling like a dead horse on her. They both breathed loudly as they tried to get their feelings back. Their limbs were heavy, filled with pleasure. He sucked her earlobe while teasing her clit with his thumb and taking his penis out, bringing with it their genital secretions. They stayed like this for few moments, waiting for their body to calm down.

" Ah.. We should do this again one day."

" Right. Actually... I could do it right now. I hope that you have your perfect day."

" For sure." She said smiling before kissing his lips.

He helped her getting dressed again, and laced her corset. She closed his shirt and dragged him close. He left his hand on her hips and looked her right in the eyes.

" My dear teacher, why weren't you the one who taught me how to do it?"

" It wouldn't taste so good today."

" I don't think so." she said kissing him.

" What? You want a second round?"

" Why not? You said you could do it again." she kissed him once again. He replied to this kiss pulling her against his body.

" Well, as you wish your majesty." He whispered. " I just want to please you today."

They bit their lips tightening the other, wishing to feel their heart-beat. It wasn't just about sex. It was the need of the other. For long times their have wanted the other, and now, now they could finally be together and enjoy every bit of it. The Evil Queen had been the first one the move, and he was surprised about it. Why should he restrain now? He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer for a more passionate kiss. He sat her on the desk and kissed her again.

"Maybe we should take this some place more comfortable."

" Yes, like a bed of lies." Zelena just walked into the room. That was a problem.


End file.
